G to a T
by Sparkly Blue Eyes
Summary: REQUEST PIECE - OC/Rachel Note: This was written for my close friend. It's a One Shot with my OC Gunner. He appears in my DS fic "Before the Bullets Fly" Rated M for Sex


**Like I said in the description, this was written by request from a close friend and an amazing writer Hoppnhorn (Yes you have to check her out if you haven't). Gunner is an OC from my DS FIC "Before the Bullets Fly"**

**A small reference made to Hoppnhorns OC in 'Blood' ;) (BECAUSE It's more personal being a one shot dedicated to her and...well, i adore him :P) **

**And my OC Carla in 'Not one to break a promise'**

**TITLE: G to a fucking T. **

Tonight was definitely not the night to be wandering the streets of Orkney but she was and there was no turning back now; too near her 'chosen' destination to just turn around and head back. Thunderous clouds loomed amongst the blackened night sky above as the rain started to drop heavily across the estate "Shit!" She cursed "Great fucking idea this!" Growling she quickly turned the final corner that lead to the warehouse. Picking up the pace, she clutched her leather jacket tighter to her; trying her best to block out the wind that continued to strike against her frame "Who's a genius, I'm a fucking genius..." She continued to rant to the silence surrounding her, relief spreading through seeing the familiar dark outline of the building just at the end of the street; even more so from seeing cars parked out front - the boys were home... Thank fuck for that.

* * *

><p>"Fuck did he say ta ya?" Ryder enquired; taking a swig from the bottle of beer he held. That afternoon the Jack's had recently and rather surprisingly found out that Drake, the Red Jack's leader had been secretly seeing none other than Riley fucking Darley. Their biggest rival's younger sister. Gunner although dealing had not handled the revelation very well at first; this resulting in a couple of throw downs with the big boss himself...but, they were real men - friends like these didn't just fall apart at the first hurdle.<p>

Crossing his muscular arms against his chest, Gunner smirked "Ya know, the usual man ta man bullshit..."

Ryder scoffed at the attitude he possessed, the gang including Drake were all well aware of the type of man Gunner was and no matter what; they wouldn't alter a thing. He was key to the business they were running. The boys would naturally assume there was a problem if Drake and Gunner wasn't butting heads at least once a week - that was them in a fucking nutshell "Ya really are a stupid prick sometimes, fuck ya thinking stepping to him like that?" Ryder asked "Ya got a death wish?"

Frowning, Gunner's stance suddenly became defensive "Me? Fuck is he thinking? With his dick that's what!"

Huffing Ryder dragged his hand down his face in frustration "We all think with our fucking dick's G, that's the way we're fucking wired, leave the romance ta the chicks..." He retorted "But ya ain't getting it, Drake can do what the fuck he wants and ya gonna have ta get that through ya thick fucking skull before he puts a round in it..." And Gunner knew this to be true, Drake was more than lenient with him; but there always would be 'one step too far' and on that day, Gunner would be the one staring down the barrel of his prized custom Eagle. Not letting the silence engulf them, Ryder pushed through "Besides ya hate the Darley's...surely ya should be happy their being silently kicked in the balls every fucking day? I know I fucking am!"

Gunner sneered, no doubt about that "Damn right i fucking hate em, Bones, Billy, Steven, Joe. The lot of them can all kiss my sweet fucking ass and at this moment in time that includes precious little Riley Darley..." He hissed sarcastically.

Shaking his head; Ryder smirked - Gunner's mind would not be changing anytime soon "Fair enough but she ain't going anywhere. Drake ain't saying good riddens anytime soon so i suggest if ya want ta keep ya fucking head ya'll be on ya best behaviour when she's around..."

Hearing the sudden sound of the warehouse door slamming violently shut, the boys were instantly on alert; waiting for their unexpected visitor to show themselves. Both confident that no suicidal prick would ever dare enter if they didn't have a reason or a pass... "Hello! Guys?" A female voice called out.

Smiling Ryder made it his business, well Drake did that he knew everyone coming in and out of the warehouse. Recognising the voice he didn't hesitate "Up here!" His deep voice bellowed; echoing across the floor.

Gunner couldn't help but laugh condescendingly at Ryder's original comment "Fuck that, i ain't changing for shit. I'll act as always have...if anyone's gonna accept anyone, it's going ta be the other way round..."

Ryder sniggered "Yeah cause that's gonna happen, i can definitely see her warming to your miserable fucking personality..."

"Fuck you Ryd, I'm charming as fuck me..." Gunner smirked; the tension between them lessening.

"And as graceful as a kick to the fucking jewels..." Ryder joked.

"Yeah..." A soft voice interjected "That sounds bout right..." Turning their heads in unison, Ryder smirked at her comment whilst Gunner cocked his left eyebrow up "Summing G up ta a fucking T are we Ryd?" She teasingly asked; passing a playful smile in Gunner's direction.

"Well well if it ain't the apple of my fucking eye..." Gunner sarcastically responded "Ya know I was really starting to miss all that mumbo jumbo that comes out ya fucking mouth..."

"Ya know me Rach..." Ryder winked "Ya alright? Ya looking...wet..." His eyes admiring her from top to bottom, her tight black dress clinging in all of the right places; presumably she'd come straight from work. Rolling his eyes, Gunner wasted no time in turning and heading for the fridge; pulling it open he delved inside...

Rachel saw the glint in Ryder's eye, just like she did with all of the Jack's but it didn't bother her. She'd known them for years and was confident with the body she possessed. She knew just how to work all of them if she wanted, Drake always being a little harder than the rest but that was just an extra challenge none of the girls would go out of their way to turn down. Standing at five foot six her figure was lean, toned but possessed the right amount of curves - curves that no man had ever complained about. She worked hard on her body and it showed, in her line of work it had to be just the way it was. Nothing else would do.

Her dark short styled hair on a good day framed her face perfectly, right now she couldn't guarantee that... damp and stuck to her face more like, her bluey-green eyes a dazzling shade that sparkled in whatever light hit them; what man in their right mind could resist her? No doubt used to their constant banter, she smirked at her arrogant friend standing in front "Yeah I kinda am, just not in the way ya thinking about ya prick..."

Ryder sneered "Damn shame that..." Licking his bottom lip teasingly with his tongue, she giggled and he couldn't help but let out a deep throaty laugh; pulling him straight from the joke they were sharing. Stepping forward he motioned to the couch "Come, dry off. I'll grab ya a towel from the back..."

"Thanks, appreciate it..." She smiled casually shrugging her wet leather jacket from her frame.

About to turn, he paused mid-step "Oh and I wouldn't poke the bear if i were ya tonight sweetheart... he's testy..." Hearing the fridge door slam shut, both Ryder's and Rachel's heads snapped round to see Gunner glaring at him...

"Keep sweet talking me Ryd, ya'll be seeing Carla black and fucking blue tonight..." He growled out.

Ryder winked "Beauty isn't he?" Laughing he casually strolled across the floor; disappearing into the back... leaving Rachel and the so called 'bear' alone...Great. Just what she needed after the night she'd had.

* * *

><p>Hesitating in the spot she stood, it took a moment for Rachel to move towards the couch; closer to where Gunner was leaning. She'd known him for just as long as the others but out of them all bar Drake, he was the hardest to read; to work out what was actually going on in that closed off mind of his. He was a dangerous man, tough at every level; no doubt about that. He always had been and she didn't see that trait disappearing anytime soon, not that she would want it to, over the years she'd secretly come to feel for him; what used to be irritating and rude she now found alluring and the man overtime had grown into someone she'd picture riding over and over. Her 'Go To Fantasy' as she liked to call it. Twenty four and the body he possessed should definitely be made illegal. Standing at six foot two, he had jet black hair that remained subtly spiked at all times. He possessed these green eyes that much to Rachel's annoyance lured the chick's in every single time, he was definitely a looker and he fucking knew it, fucking used it every time because he could and knew it would get him all that he wanted. His muscles bulged at every angle, no matter what side of him you stood; he wasn't huge just built to fucking impress - and by god did he impress her.<p>

Leaning casually against the kitchen counter, Gunner's eyes intently watched as she positioned herself on the sofa; sinking into the cushions that happily welcomed her small frame. Coughing subtly he brought her attention round to him "So what ya doing here? Bit late for a casual call ain't it?"

Tilting her head Rachel frowned, damn Ryder was right; he was being testy tonight - more than fucking usual and that was saying something "Not happy ta see me then?"

Gunner sneered "Don't recall ever saying that, ya just haven't been around in a while...thought ya were startin ta get too mainstream for The Jacks" He teased.

Not completely sure if she'd just received one hell of a back handed compliment she scoffed at his comment; cocking her eyebrow angrily up at him "Ya might as well have G...but hey whatever. And for my lack of attendance, sorry to disappoint but work's been seriously kicking my ass..."

Pulling his eyebrows together he used his hands to push himself off the counter towards her "Fuck's that supposed ta mean?"

If there was one thing Rachel didn't take, it was shit from the boys; they'd known her long enough to know that she'd snap back without hesitation "It means that I didn't even get the luxury of a 'Hey, how ya doin?' No i was greeted with a face that looked like a slapped fucking ass and an interrogating tone...definitely not what i need right now Gun!"

Gunner paused, obviously contemplating her blunt response and the mood she appeared to be in; his eyes continuing to gaze intensely down at her. With the ghost of a small smirk playing across his lips he stepped forward; approaching the sofa slowly "Have I told ya how sexy ya look when ya pissed?" He teased.

Slumping down next to her, he turned his body in her direction whilst lifting his arm to casually rest it up on the back of the seat "So tell me, what exactly do ya need?" Those eyes, the way he teasingly looked over at her; had her heart beating stupidly fast in her chest. Shaking her head, she knew in the moment of that question being asked and his intense green eyes locking with hers; her frustration had melted away within seconds and she was back lusting for everything that was him "Prick..." She growled.

That brought a smirk to his features and Rachel found herself falling faster, harder "It's been said..." He started "On many fucking occasions..."

Rachel smiled "I bet" Her heart racing that little bit more in the moment of him passing her that overly stern and un-impressed look; the one that sent excitable shivers all the way up and down her spine.

Hearing footsteps approaching - echoing against the wooden flooring, both Gunner and Rachel turned their heads to see Ryder - now wearing his famous jet black leather jacket; a dark coloured towel folded untidily over his arm "Looks like the maid forgot ta do the fucking laundry today!" He moaned in Gunner's direction before passing a smile in Rachel's direction. Pausing just to the side of the sofa he lightly tossed her the towel "Good thing we keep spares!"

Catching it in one, Rachel smiled "Thanks!" Not wasting any time, she brought the towel to her head; padding the water gently from her hair.

"Told ya Cruz needed his ass kicking into fucking gear!" Gunner responded.

"Yeah no doubt about that, tomorrow kid's gonna get pummelled by the very things he shoulda been sorting today...that basket is fucking overflowing!"

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at what they were planning "Guys that's not exactly very nice is it?"

Gunner sneered "It'll teach him that laziness is not summit that runs around here..."

Raising her hand in playful submission, Rachel nodded; knowing all too well The Jack's business was their own "Good luck with that, Cruz is a wild one..."

Ryder laughed "Isn't that the fucking truth!" Thunder echoed violently above them, the sounds of the clouds colliding forcefully and angrily against each other had them all falling silent. They should have known that the sun wasn't coming without one hell of a storm following closely behind.

That was until Ryder's voice interrupted the quiet "Sooo c'mon, we're always happy ta see ya sweetheart but what brings ya ta this side of town in this fucking weather?"

Typical Ryder, happy to banter but always wanting to get down to business shortly after - especially when he obviously had his own business he needed to tend to. As always both of them could see right through her failing facade; especially when she lived on the opposite side of the estate - it really was a long way to come just for a quick social call after work. Pausing, her eyes moved between a now impatient Gunner at her side and an inquisitive Ryder who stood just in front "Fine..." She breathed out watching their interests peek "Two things, one...I was wondering if ya want the girl's over this weekend for Jazz's birthday?"

Gunner sniggered "Goes without fucking saying...prick needs ta release that pent up energy somehow...I mean what the fuck was that earlier? He had the stones ta call us, 'us' fucking drama queens!"

God, he had to let that go! Ryder rolled his eyes at his friend "And two..." He pressed; his eyes looking seriously down at Rach who looked like she really didn't want to say what she was about to...

Exhaling deeply, Rachel's eyes continued to move between them "Well, Drake a while back said ta mention if any of the guys started getting rough with the girls..."

This alerted and undeniably infuriated both Ryder and Gunner in unison, damn right they wanted to know if their girls were being hurt; they didn't do things like they did in the other parts of Boston. The girls weren't hookers, street standers; they were highly paid escorts - they said what goes and the customers either liked it or lumped it...their choice. The Jack's protected them, enforced the rule when they needed to. In turn, they worked together; both seeing profit from a job that the girl's were relatively happy to do. Rachel being the boss, ran the show and her girls like a fucking pro; sticking like glue to Drake's rules - they'd seen no problems, until now...

"Who?" Ryder simply asked; there was only one thing to do here; the Jack's didn't fuck around.

Rachel knew the fate that awaited the one she was about to condemn but the Jack's had made it very clear what would happen; and what the Jack's say; goes. They did rule Orkney after all... "Guy named Todd Harper, business type; works at the local store in town. Likes to drink at the Four Kings. Prick, was pretty fucking rough...a lot rougher than usual"

Flexing his hand into a fist, Gunner could feel the anger consuming him; no matter what - in Orkney, violence against any woman was not fucking tolerated "With?" He enquired through gritted teeth.

Rachel paused yet again and he continued to press her for an answer, his eyes burning into hers "Me..." She replied softly, she was anything but a shy girl; she'd fight when she had to - she'd give as good as she got every time but violence like that was one of those things she preferred to leave to the boys. Her tone undeniably indicating that she didn't particularly feel like going into detail because surprisingly they didn't push further...

Both Ryder's and Gunner's eyes widened at the revelation "Son of a bitch!" Gunner growled; his eyes scanning her for the marks his hands might've left "Prick won't need an escort after we're done with 'im..."

"Where'd ya leave him?" Ryder asked; knowing all too well the girl's didn't hang around for cuddling unless the punter was paying extra for that nicety.

Rachel hesitated, she'd never had to deal with an issue like this before and honestly she couldn't decide how she felt about signing the guy's death sentence herself...what a fucking call to make.

"High and fucking dry I hope..." Gunner interjected angrily; he hoped she'd take the prick for all he was fucking worth - which at this moment in time didn't sound like a fucking lot.

"Rach..." Ryder growled "Ya know our rules..."

Huffing Rachel glanced down at her loosely entwined hands that sat in her lap; yes she did know their rules and no she wouldn't be breaking them anytime soon; she knew better "Motel out on third...Room 23..."

Nodding, Ryder stepped back; pulling his custom .45 from the back of his jeans - checking the slide for ammo; he wasted no time in clicking it back into place "Whoa, ya gonna do the prick now?" Gunner asked.

Tucking the piece back into his jeans, an evil smirk appeared on Ryder's hardened features whilst he readjusted his jacket "No time like the fucking present, besides I'm heading that way anyway...I'll make a quick stop"

Sneering Gunner shook his head, his eyes now looking over at Rachel who'd gone seriously quiet on the subject; to them killing was second nature but to her, it was most likely the complete opposite..."Prick deserves anything but fucking quick after touching her in the wrong fucking way..."

Ryder snorted "Who said I wasn't gonna take my fucking time?"

Gunner smirked "Now that's what I'm fucking talking about, give the prick a treat from me!"

Winking, Ryder stepped forward; heading for the stairwell "He'll be getting one from all of us...Don't wait up kids!" He teasingly called out; the bottoms of his boots echoing against the metal as he descended.

* * *

><p>Hearing the familiar sound of Ryder slamming the warehouse door shut behind him, Gunner's gaze was suddenly on Rachel; eying her from top to bottom. Never should any prick lay their hands on her, to him she was one of a kind - a rare kind of woman that brought contentment to a group of men many would stay clear of; not that he'd ever repeat what his mind silently said "Alone at fucking last..." He murmured in her direction; obviously trying to play with her and lighten the atmosphere that had fallen across the warehouse but she remained quiet, her mind circling a thousand thoughts she shouldn't be burdening herself with "Ya good?"<p>

A small smile crept across her lips, that was another thing she admired about Gunner; he was always honest. Straight to the point; never sugar coating anything "Why wouldn't I be?"

Firing back, her classic defence mechanism. Inside she was trying to be okay but on the outside she remained the hard shell she had to be; for both her girls and her own sanity.

Far from being an idiot, Gunner was a near expert at seeing through the bullshit but respected the amount of strength she surprisingly continued to muster through the life they lead "Ya wanna talk?"

Silence. Rachel's eyes remained fixed on her lap. Shaking her head, her mind continued to wander the questions she found herself wanting answers to... What exactly was Ryder planning to do? Had she made the right call? Had she overlooked how the guy was treating her completely? Fuck, what it was to be human...

"Fair enough, we'll just keep the conversation ta a fucking minimum then..." She heard him retort.

Tilting her head to glare up at him, she cut him one hell of a look "Nice G, Real fucking nice..."

What she didn't realise was that Gunner's 'twisted' plan of pulling her attention back was in fact working... "Ya the one who said ya didn't wanna talk darlin, I'm just doing what ya want..."

Rachel growled. Men. Was her first thought "I meant about, that..." She hissed "Idiot..."

Gunner smirked angrily at her fighting against him, if truth be told; he'd been itching all day to throw down with someone that wouldn't so easily knock him into next fucking week "Well next time Rach, how bout specifying that before busting my fucking balls! Ya not the only one who's had a shit day only for it ta get progressively fucking worse..."

Rachel paused, her eyes just staring at him "Woo-fucking-wie, ya are fucking grumpy tonight..."

Gunner let out a deep laugh, a sound that immediately had her mind distracted "How long ya known me Rach, I'm notorious for nothing else..."

Rachel smiled. G to a fucking T. "Very true, ya are one hell of a miserable prick..."

"But ya love it..." He playfully teased. His grin growing wider...

"I do..." Rachel accidentally let slip before she could grab the words rolling off her tongue. Shit...Her mind cursed watching those green eyes of his turn deadly serious; no time to back pedal through the bullshit - he'd catch on quicker than a speeding fucking bullet. Time to embrace the fantasy she'd only ever lusted over...

* * *

><p>It's funny how quick one response can suddenly alter an atmosphere, just looking at one another; other than the sounds of the rain slashing against the glass roof above silence had spread across the floor - surrounding them. 'Seconds feeling like hours' was an understatement. His eyes burning into hers were shining a new look; one that was sending excitement and hesitation to her stomach. Rachel was quiet, trying desperately to hold her focus; she'd seen this look before - knew the look well but, it had never been in her direction. For years she'd fantasised about what that would feel like, now...she couldn't find the words. Her heart on the other hand was responding loud and fucking clear, the pounding only increasing the closer she watched him move to her...<p>

Pausing just to her side, Gunner smirked "Ya look nervous darlin, ya scared of me Rach?" He purred.

What could she say? She was grounded, her whole body unmoving, silently yearning for whatever command he was about to give; trying her best to hold the facade she smirked "Hardly..." Was her quick, witty response. Surely after years of the job, teaching her girls on a day to day basis how to work a man; she should be used to whatever hand may be laid upon her but holy fuck, in the moment of Gunner extending his hand and placing it on her bare inner thigh she was not expecting the electric spark that shot right through her... Feeling her react instantly to his touch, he continued running it smoothly up her leg; her dress moving effortlessly to...

Not able to pull her heavy lust filled lids away from him, Rachel could feel her breathing deepening the higher he stroked "Gun, what are ya doing?" She managed to ask.

Gunner sneered leaning closer into her, his hand skilfully pushing her legs further apart "Damn Rach, Ya the last person I thought I'd have ta explain my actions to... fuck ya think I'm doing darlin?"

And there it was, even with his hand hovering so close to her; never would he lose that sarcasm. The attitude that seemed to drive her lust harder, never would she want him in any other way "But i thought..." She started only to be silenced in the moment of his fingers teasing her; rubbing her firmly over the panties she wore. Feeling how hot and wet she was, Gunner growled "Ya know, lying ta Ryder isn't such a smart move..." Hearing her let out a soft moan, he glanced up and smirked "Ya thought what?"

Becoming lost in his touch, Rachel could feel herself slowly slipping down the material but she cared not; all she wished for was to feel him - inside "Nothing..." She breathed out, gasping when feeling his fingers working skilfully together to move her panties to the side.

"Tell me" He simply purred.

How could she not answer that demand? "It's just..." She paused feeling his fingertip tease in between her folds as he caressed her, he was distracting her and he fucking knew it; was fucking loving it - the way he could work her "Ya usually tend ta just pick up blondes..." She finally replied.

Smirking he used his free hand to pull her in closer to him, dipping his head she could feel his stubble covered cheek against her as he slowly trailed wet hot kisses up her neck to the bottom of her ear "Ya point?" He purred against her skin; sending shivers all to the right fucking places.

"If ya haven't noticed I'm Brunette..."

Having her just where he wanted, Gunner slipped the whole length of his finger inside; listening to her moan a lot louder than before he rubbed her hard and deep inside "Oh I've noticed sweetheart, trust me..." Turning his palm up, he pulled back to watch her reaction; eyes closed - lost in the pleasure she cried out "I've noticed..."

"Fuck Gun..." Rachel hissed through gritted teeth "So what, trying out a new flavour for the day?" She breathlessly asked, gripping the material of the sofa for support; sarcasm mixed with general inquisitiveness.

Gunner couldn't help but let a soft but deep laugh escape him "Haven't ya heard baby I'm changing for the better every single fucking day..."

That made her smile, opening her eyes she glanced over at him "Bullshit, Ya playing with me?" She asked, grinding up into his hand as he firmly fucked her with his finger; fuck could he do that good.

Locking his eyes with hers, he pushed harder; feeling her body start to lose all resistance "That is generally what they call this sweetheart but soon, I'll be fucking ya in a ya've never felt before. Pro Escort or not, I'll show ya things that'll make ya fucking head spin..." Shit, the way he was working her, his voice; he was driving her wild. Her entire body aching with an arousal she only wanted him to release her from. Smiling she let out a husky sounding giggle "Definitely shitting me with the change talk..." She teased.

Pulling his finger from her, he heard her whimper slightly at the loss; leaning above her he smirked "Fuck no - I ain't changing for shit, I'm having ya darlin; quite simply cause I want ya - cause from day one ya been the hottest chick in fucking Orkney...and I have what i fucking want" Rachel quietly watched him, suddenly feeling her cheeks flush hot at what he was undeniably motioning to do... She couldn't help but catch the devilish smirk on his handsome features as he effortlessly slid from her side to the ground - leaning just in front of her...

Feeling his own animalistic need and drive get the better of him, Gunner wasted no time in pulling her soft toned legs further apart whilst pushing her dress all the way up to her waist "Lift" He simply ordered before removing the black lace that annoyingly created an un-wanted wall between them. Moving his right hand forward he teased her, gliding his fingertip up and down her already soaked opening...Leaning further in to the material of the sofa, Rachel enjoyed every second – happy to have him touching her again. Gunner couldn't deny it, he loved watching her – loved listening to the sounds he could pull from her, using the full length of his middle finger he slid it back all the way inside of her – instantly hearing her moan's grow louder.

Grinding her hips against his hand, Rachel fisted the soft material feeling him go harder and faster – obviously he enjoyed fucking teasing her, bringing her all the way to the fucking edge only to slow her down; so he could do it all again...Gunner could smell her sweet scent and he wanted her all fucking over him, the friction at the front of jeans becoming increasingly uncomfortable. About to burst, the real Gunner was surely about to make an appearance any fucking second...it was only a matter of time. Smirking he growled, grabbing her hips and pulling her to the edge he instantly dipping his head onto her; his tongue slickly slipping into her hot wetness.

"Gunner..." She moaned almost cumming right there and then; she was so fucking close and he knew it.

Using his right thumb he rubbed her swollen clit whilst still fucking her with his tongue, she tasted so fucking good – feeling her hands grip onto the top of his head he smirked – he had her just where he fucking wanted...

"G...Please..." Rachel pleaded "Fuck, please..."

Smirking against her, Gunner's hands were already on the fly of his jeans; pulling himself from her he stood. Jeans now hanging loosely from his waist - his impressive hard throbbing cock now on full show, his hands went to the rim of his tight black fitting T; lifting he removed the material from his frame. Like her own private strip show, she'd fucking watch over and over again; Rachel couldn't help but groan at the sight. Sculpted to perfection, the growing ache between her legs was growing fast; she needed him - every fucking inch. Gunner's smirk grew wider "Ya like this view? Ya should see what I'm fucking seeing...but, i wanna see more..." He demanded motioning to the dress she still wore...

Nodding Rachel didn't hesitate, grabbing the material she wasted no time in tossing it to the floor; completely bare her hard lust filled eyes must've barked an order because he suddenly advanced forward - growling as he went. He'd manoeuvred them so fucking quickly in that moment she didn't remember even straddling his jean clad lap but here she was, her eyes intensely locked with his as she arched into his every touch as his hands caressed her - she could feel him beneath her, throbbing - demanding to be inside of the wetness that dripped from above "Get on me..." He purred into the skin of her neck.

As if she was about to turn that offer down? Nodding Rachel raised herself up; gripping his strongly built and broad shoulders for support. Positioning her opening over him, she was preparing to slide down gently but Gunner had other ideas; out of patience and needing to fuck her now - he grabbed her waist and pulled her down with one quick motion "Fuck Rach..." He growled out at the tightness that suddenly gripped him.

Gasping at the thrill, Rachel moaned at how deep he drove; with a strong grip on her hips he lifted her slowly only to pull her back down on his rock hard length - each thrust driving harder and faster inside. "Gunner..." She barely groaned out. Matching his attitude perfectly, he was anything but soft with her; far fucking from it. He moved fast, every cylinder of his body firing with a lust she never knew existed; there was no taking it slow the minute he was inside and with the way he was fucking her, pounding her like 'she'd never' been before - Rachel could not control the sounds he was pulling from her.

He'd never hurt her she knew that - she trusted him not to, but he definitely knew the spots to hit to make the slightest hint of pain mix with all that fucking pleasure - He was right, he was making her head fucking spin...

* * *

><p>Definitely driving her all the way to the edge only to pull her back over and over, Rachel's body was unquestionably demanding the release only Gunner could provide; Wanting to be closer to him - needing the support from the way he continually worked her, Rachel had her head burrowed in his neck whilst her hands fisted his perfectly defined chest - the sweat beneath her fingertips only enticing her need further; meeting him for every mind blowing thrust she grinded down on him harder - allowing him to drive deeper every time. Gunner cursed and grunted in the moment of her tensing up around him, anything but an idiot he could feel her growing close by the sounds she was making and the way in which she was now starting to claw at his chest. "Rach..." Gunner groaned; watching her pull back slightly from him so she could arch her back, this only making him go deeper within her "Shit, So fucking hot..." Supporting her back with his hand, he leant forward and took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth whilst rubbing her bulging clit roughly with his thumb.<p>

She was so close to cumming...could feel the pleasure starting to echo through her – watching him pull back and look up at her – she wasn't sure how he would react to her next move but fuck it, she was going for it - they'd got this fucking far and she wanted him more than fucking anything; leaning down she forcefully crashed her lips against his – surprisingly he accepted her, sliding his tongue passionately against hers.

Breathlessly she parted from him, she could feel the sensation undeniably about to hit her fucking hard "Gun, ah shit...I'm so fucking close..." Knowing all control was about to be lost she raised her arms up on the top of the sofa to support herself...boy, was she about to need it with him.

Smirking Gunner's grip tightened as he pounded forcefully up into her – he loved hearing that moan; a sound he knew he'd be craving from now on "Cum for me baby – Cum all fucking down me..."His deep and husky voice demanded. There was nothing quite like the release she felt, clutching him so fucking tight she screamed his name; that loud it echoed across the floor. Driving him right over the fucking edge, Gunner groaned feeling himself peaking; clutching his eyes closed at the intensity he released hard inside of her...

* * *

><p>Shaking from the adrenaline, Rachel remained against him; her head resting momentarily on his shoulder. Eyes closed, she rested; pleased that he hadn't kicked her off yet. Listening, she could hear him; his breathing although it had slowed had definitely deepened. Undeniably the man had stamina to be proud of. Pulling herself back, she took her time in moving off of him; groaning at the friction she was surprised to feel his hands assisting her. Climbing off of his lap, she moved to the sofa beside him - grabbing her dress from the floor; turning her head she glanced round to watch him zipping up the fly on his jeans. Catching her gaze he smirked "Yeah, it's that fun every time..."<p>

"That was..." Rachel paused, almost speechless; her fantasy now a full blown reality.

"Just what ya pictured it ta be?"

Feeling her cheeks start to blush, Rachel stood from the sofa - her back to him; pulling the dress smoothly and swiftly up her frame she was grinning from ear to ear "Ya have no idea..."

Gunner smirked "What can I say darlin, what ya see is what ya get...And I'm anything but a fucking disappointment"

Rachel smiled; turning her head she glanced down at him; her eyes admiring. Her G to a fucking T.

* * *

><p>Okay, i apologise for any mistakes! This girl, is a mentor of mine so you can see why I'd be nervous?<p>

There ya have, second one shot! Hope you enjoyed babe - all for you! :D


End file.
